


Take Care of You

by Akranes



Series: Not-So-Little Sweet Tooth Verse [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Oblivious Min Yoongi | Suga, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, feedee yoongi, feeder hoseok, maybe humiliation, tight clothes, unintentional weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akranes/pseuds/Akranes
Summary: Yoongi and Hoseok have their friends coming over, and it's been a while since they've seen them.It's a good thing Yoongi hasn't gained any more weight in the past few months, otherwise that could be embarrassing....right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning for weight gain fetish/kink stuff and teasing ahead!! If you don't like that kind of stuff, please do not read!**
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so um I got this prompt from user kafka_shore who said, "Have you ever thought of doing a chapter in the verse of the other guys' reaction to Yoon's new size? (And him being all flustered anticipating the reactions. Eep)"
> 
> Sometimes a prompt/idea just runs away with itself. Tbh I got this comment and couldn't stop thinking about it, then when I went to put in on paper, it just got longer and longer and longer, and what I wanted to be maybe like 1,500-3,000 words ended up being more like 10,000 (it's literally longer than the first installment of this verse help me). It also didn't end up exactly like the prompt, because I wouldn't exactly say Yoongi is necessarily _flustered_ in this... so um yep. I hope you still like it, dear <3
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so if you see a sentence or grammar that is glaringly wrong, please forgive me, or feel free to give me a shout in the comments.
> 
> Lastly, I messed with Jin’s age (who is a year younger here, ‘93) and Jungkook’s age (a year older, ‘96) to make it seem more feasible that they all met in college.

“Ooh, that smells good. You should bake more often,” Hoseok said, putting his hands on either side of Yoongi’s hips from behind and hooking his chin over one of Yoongi’s shoulders.

Yoongi snorted, “This is just frosting. And don’t get used to it. I already regret volunteering to host,” he griped.

It was late September, and somehow all of their friend’s schedules actually worked out so they’d all be in Seoul for a few days. They’d even be able to celebrate Namjoon and Jungkook’s birthdays. The seven of them were usually scattered around the country thanks to their various professions, usually able only to give one another a phone call on birthdays.

Jungkook had graduated from college in May, and had started his already blossoming career as a recording artist. He’d been in China for weeks filming for a music video and meeting with some producers there. He was finally back in Seoul to record his first studio album. Taehyung’s first drama was done airing, and was a roaring success. He had been filming in Jeju, and then went straight into a press tour for the drama, and now that it was done, he was taking some time off before beginning another project. Jimin’s dance troupe was taking a short break, too, before planning to tour during the winter, and Seokjin had just returned from a photoshoot in Thailand and was making a special trip to Seoul to visit, seeing as everyone else was going to be in town.

Namjoon was really the only one of their friends that he had seen within the past few months. He and Yoongi worked for the same company, and usually saw each other in the studio daily. For everyone else, with those exceptions of Namjoon and Hoseok, it had been at least a few months since he had seen any of them in person.

Hoseok’s hands drifted from Yoongi’s hips to his burgeoning belly, which pressed insistently against its confines of the apron. Yoongi had had a bit of trouble tying the stupid thing up. It was Hoseok’s, really, because Yoongi hardly ever cooked. But still, the strings had looked like they’d be long enough for Yoongi. He hadn’t anticipated having the strings _barely_ meet and having to suck in his belly to tie it. It had taken him a minute to wrestle with it, but he had managed to get it tied. It was uncomfortably snug against his belly, and the strings had to be fastened above his plump love handles as he realized quickly he was too wide there for the strings to meet. But whatever. He got the dumb thing on. He considered just foregoing it entirely, but he knew Hoseok would like to see him in it.

As expected, Hoseok practically purred against Yoongi. His prying fingers felt around Yoongi’s belly and sides, feeling how constrained he was by the apron. He nuzzled the side of Yoongi’s neck and pressed a few loving kisses.

“You’ve put on weight, Yoon,” he whispered into Yoongi’s ear.

Yoongi felt a jolt at his words, heat pooling immediately in his lower stomach.

“Do you think so?” Yoongi asked, aiming to sound skeptical.

There had been a time, a few months ago, that Yoongi had actively been gaining weight. It was incredibly _hot_ , and they both loved Yoongi’s increasing size. Their fervent interest in feeding Yoongi as much as he could handle had him putting on weight quickly. Around June, when Yoongi hit 200 pounds (202 to be exact), he had decided he wasn’t going to intentionally gain for a while. He had gained over sixty pounds in a little less than a year, and it was quite a bit on his small frame. He certainly wasn’t opposed to gaining more in the future, but for now, he had liked the idea of getting used to his new body.

It wasn’t a diet, far from it. Yoongi still ate just about whatever he wanted. Just...more normal quantities. Usually. He had definitely eaten far more than his fair share a few times during his transitional period, but whatever. It was hard to stop, okay? Yoongi just loved it too much. He’d gotten too gluttonous. 

Hoseok was obviously okay with Yoongi taking a break from gaining. They still occasionally coordinated stuffings, just usually of healthier foods and less overall quantity. Sometimes Hoseok would say things like, ‘you’re getting heavy’ or ‘you’ve put on weight,’ even if it wasn’t the truth, because they both got off on the idea of it.

“I _do_ think so,” Hoseok said seriously, giving an amorous squeeze to one of Yoongi’s chubby love handles. Yoongi felt one of Hoseok’s hands move up his back and begin to fiddle with the haphazard knot Yoongi had barely been able to make.

“You better be careful, if you undo that you’ll have to redo it,” Yoongi said impassively, stirring his pot full of chocolate, milk, butter and vanilla. Once everything had melted, it had to be mixed with powdered sugar.

“Ah, Yoongi, but what if I want to see you struggle to tie it back up? What if I want to watch you try to tie this again while you insist that you haven’t put on weight the past few weeks?”

Yoongi redded and gulped. One of Hoseok’s hands remained on the knot, but the other snaked back around to his belly. He maneuvered his hand beneath Yoongi’s belly, where it was distended and obvious through the apron, and lifted it, testing its weight. Hoseok shivered almost imperceptibly, and he tutted.

“Look at this belly, Yoongi. You’ve been eating chocolate the entire time you’ve been here baking, too. Don’t think I didn’t see you.”

Yoongi’s eyes drifted to the glaring evidence: a few chocolate bar wrappers were strewn across the counter. In his defense, most of it was in the pot he was stirring now, but certainly quite a few bites had made their way between Yoongi’s lips. In fact, there was an unwrapped bar with an obvious bite mark in it sitting on the counter near Yoongi’s elbow. Within arms reach, for when he was feeling peckish.

Yoongi looked back down to where Hoseok was still hefting his belly. And, oh. It _did_ look like an awful lot. More than usual, Yoongi had to admit. The doughy flesh spilled out of Hoseok’s hands, looking heavy and soft.

“It’s just this apron. It’s too tight, it just, um. Highlights my stomach,” Yoongi defended, mouth going dry. He _had_ gained more weight, hadn’t he? He supposed he should’ve been disappointed in himself for doing the opposite of his plans, but all he felt was absolutely fucking _aroused_.

Yoongi couldn’t quite see Hoseok’s face because he was behind Yoongi, but he could practically feel his delighted smirk.

“Is that so? Then maybe I _should_ take it off,” Hoseok said. His hands left Yoongi’s belly and returned to his back, but instead of undoing the knot like he said he would, his fingers prodded at his plush love handles situated beneath the strings of the apron. Then he fondled the flesh above the strings, the chub stacked on his sides so plentiful that the strings had to go above his love handles but below his modest roll of back fat.

“Can you feel this? How the strings are wedged between your rolls?”

He hadn’t really felt it before, no. But he sure could now.

Hoseok craned his neck forward to give Yoongi a kiss on his chubby cheeks, and he glanced inside Yoongi’s pot.

“You might want to stir that,” he said devilishly.

“Ah, shit!” Yoongi said, snapping his attention back to the task at hand. The chocolate wasn’t burned, thankfully.

Hoseok, uncaring about the dessert he had almost ruined, hummed happily and finally gave the knot a little tug. Yoongi felt the apron fall loosely at his sides.

“If I get chocolate on my sweater because you couldn’t help but take my apron off, I’m going to be upset,” Yoongi complained, quietly pleased to have it undone. It really was kind of uncomfortably tight, and now Yoongi’s belly had more room to bloat from all the chocolate he had eaten.

“Well keep it on then, just leave the strings undone. I have all I really wanted now anyways,” Hoseok said cheekily, quickly slipping his hands under Yoongi’s dark gray sweater. It was a recent purchase, and fit him pretty well.

“It doesn’t really work the same with the strings undone,” Yoongi said. His front was mostly covered, but the sides of the apron curled in a little without being pulled taught from the strings.

Hoseok moved to Yoongi’s side and hip bumped him. Yoongi wasn’t expecting it, so he took a few steps to the side and Hoseok swooped in on the pot, stirring it in Yoongi’s stead.

“Then why don’t I just do it?” he said with a wink, stirring the pot with one hand and handing Yoongi the unwrapped chocolate bar with the other.

Yoongi took it easily, taking a bite immediately, he pulled the apron over his head and tossed it at Hoseok, who caught it awkwardly with one hand and an undignified squak.

Yoongi couldn’t help but giggle as he sat on one of their barstools, watching Hoseok. He put the apron over his head, and tied it quickly and easily in the back. There were several inches of extra string available around his narrow waist. He caught Hoseok’s eye, saw his cheeks tinge pink and understood they were both fixated on the dichotomy between their bodies in that moment.

“The guys should be here soon,” Hoseok mused, glancing at the clock after a moment of silence. 

“Really?! Already?” Yoongi said, checking the time with surprise. They had twenty minutes before the time they agreed upon, six o’clock, but they could really arrive any minute now. Then he groaned, “Why’d you have to go saying all those things then? I’m all bothered now, and we’re not going to be able to do anything!”

Hoseok ignored his complaints and took the pot off the burner once all the chocolate and butter had melted, but paused before he began adding powdered sugar to the mixture. “How much of this am I supposed to use?” He asked Yoongi.

Yoongi snorted and broke off another piece of chocolate, “I don’t know. Check the recipe.”

“Where is it?”

“I don’t know,” Yoongi lied. He was fairly sure it was underneath a dish towel just to Hoseok’s right. He popped another bit of chocolate into his mouth. He couldn’t help feeling a little pissy, that sort of I’m-horny-but-can’t-get-laid sort of annoyed. Unfortunately, Hoseok was well familiar with this and didn’t take it very seriously.

He scoffed and turned to face Yoongi, putting his hands on his hips, making him look like a mother who was amused and completely unbothered with their child’s attitude.

“What’s this? Are you cranky because you’re horny?”

Yoongi shot him a sour look as he silently broke off another piece of chocolate.

 

“Yoooongi,” Hoseok sing-songed, walking over to the barstool that Yoongi was seated on. He placed one hand on the small of his back, and the other began rubbing loving, tender circles in the center of Yoongi’s chubby belly.

Yoongi knew it was exactly what Hoseok wanted, but he couldn’t help it, and Yoongi immediately softened, like he always did from belly rubs. He nestled his head into Hoseok’s chest, finished the last of his chocolate bar and sighed happily. Despite being well into the ‘overweight’ category for over a year, sometimes having so much belly still felt foreign. There was something about tummy rubs that were just the ultimate comfort, something Hoseok had discovered early on and took advantage of often.

After a few minutes, Hoseok said, “The chocolate’s just gonna harden again, hyung. I need the recipe.”

“But if I tell you, you’re going to stop.”

“Hm, that is true, but if you tell me, I’ll rub your tummy until you fall asleep tonight.”

Yoongi snorted derisively, “I’m gonna need more than that after all your talk today.”

Hoseok smiled and laughed happily, knowing he had already won. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Yoongi’s head and said “Whatever you need, baby.”

“Fine. It’s under the dish towel, I think,” Yoongi said. Hoseok planted a kiss on Yoongi’s chubby cheek, gave his belly a final fond pat which made it quiver a bit in response, and went to retrieve the recipe. Yoongi already mourned the loss of his warm touch.

Hoseok found the sheet of paper with a triumphant ‘ah-ha!’ and began stirring the mixture again with his back towards Yoongi.

Yoongi looked down at himself to fix his sweater that had pulled up a little thanks to Hoseok’s ministrations. He couldn’t help but palm the curve of his belly, where it was warm and heavy, rounding out over his waistband. When he slouched in a seat, (which was almost always, his posture had never been very good), his belly rested happily in his lap. That was...kind of new. It had brushed the tops of his thighs for a while now, resting there when he was really full, Yoongi knew that much. But it was properly resting in his lap now even though it was practically empty, there was no denying it. Yoongi sat up straight, and was surprised to find that it barely helped, and his belly was most definitely still sitting in his lap.

Thinking back, he really hadn’t been doing his best to avoid gaining. Especially recently, as the weather already growing colder, unusually so for this time of year in Seoul. Yoongi had plenty of excuses to stay in, get take out, and cuddle with Hoseok. Exercise was pretty much entirely out of the question (not that it was ever really _in_ the question for Yoongi), and could he really be blamed for being unable to resist all the delicious food this city had to offer?

His mind went to his friends and what they would think. The last time he had seen them all was Jungkook’s graduation in May, when he had just reached 200 pounds, putting him at a solid 60 pounds gained from his slender college weight of around 140. He had already dealt with the first round of surprised looks from his friends.

Jimin had taken one look at him, had a moment of surprise, then scowled teasingly and said, “Aish, as if it wasn’t already obvious how much smaller I am than everyone else, now I have no competition! Haha, I’m just kidding hyung, please don’t hurt me.”

Following his surprise, Jungkook’s face had split into a grin, and he had said, “Is this what happens when you don’t constantly use up all your energy yelling at your dongsaengs, Yoongi-hyung? You’re so chubby now! I think- ow, hey! It-it’s not a bad thing, I didn’t mean-”

Taehyung had just looked at him in awe with his signature big, dopey grin and said, “Wow hyung, you look great!”

Seokjin had really been the only one who could tease Yoongi (besides Hoseok obviously) and get away with it. “Ooh, look at you, Yoongi!” he had said, “I could tell from some pictures, but you really have gotten comfortable, huh?” He followed the statement by a poke to Yoongi’s side.

Once everyone’s initial surprise wore off, it was hardly mentioned or noticed, except for a few more friendly teases from Seokjin, and occasionally Jungkook and Jimin if they were feeling lucky. In a way, Yoongi liked all the attention that was drawn to his weight. He didn’t really care what they thought of his body, so all the comments were just constant reminders that he really did go and put on so much weight that it was a shock to his friends. He knew Hoseok liked the comments, too, and they caught one another’s eyes whenever something was said.

He also realized if he had managed to maintain his weight during the summer like he had planned, he would’ve looked hardly any different from that time in May, to seeing them all again now.

Yoongi wriggled a hand underneath where his belly sat in his lap and jiggled it. Oh yeah, he was _definitely_ bigger than before. If he was finally being honest with himself, he hadn’t really even tried to eat better. He had been parading around Hoseok, claiming to be eating smaller portions, but he’d grab some chapssaltteok on his way to work, justifying that he hadn’t eaten very much at dinner the night before (which really only meant that he had stopped at seconds). Then he’d get some mandu on his lunch break in addition to the lunches Hoseok would pack him, because mandu wasn’t really _that_ bad for you if you got the steamed ones instead of the fried ones (even though he somehow always ended up ordering both), and maybe some ice cream or hotteok on his way home because he worked hard and deserved a treat, didn’t he? Not to mention that he made sure to keep his workstation stocked with his favorite chips and sweets.

Recounting his food sins while fondling his own plumper-than-ever belly immediately began bringing back that absolutely dirty and wonderfully _shameful_ feeling. Embarrassment and pleasure intertwined, and Yoongi felt himself growing physically excited.

He looked up to see that Hoseok had finished making the icing and had gotten halfway through icing the cake, but now the spatula was limp in his hands as he stared at Yoongi hungirly. Unable to resist goading him, Yoongi put on a pout, acting cute because he _knew_ how much Hoseok ate it up.

“Hoooobi, I haven’t put on that much weight, have I? Maybe a _little_ winter weight,” he whined.

Hoseok arched an eyebrow and stalked over to Yoongi. He fought against his instinct to tremble in anticipation.

“Firstly, it’s September. It’s barely even autumn, much less winter. And secondly,” Hoseok paused to ghost his fingertips against Yoongi’s swollen, drooping underbelly that was exposed since Yoongi’s sweater had ridden up again, “You really didn’t realize that you had put on more weight, did you?”

Yoongi gulped and squirmed, “It’s not _that_ much. It’s hardly noticeable. Look, my clothes still fit fine,” Yoongi protested, sticking a finger into his waistband. He got it in fine, but it was undeniably a bit tighter than what would be comfortable, it was plain to see. And how easily his sweater was willing to ride up the broad curve of his belly was an indicator of Yoongi’s indulgences, too.

“You bought both these pants and the sweater just a few weeks ago. And I say they’re starting to look snug.”

“Are not.”

Hoseok’s eyes glinted dangerously. “No?”

“Uh. Nope.”

“Hm. You know, I think I remember you mentioning that you were going to wear different jeans tonight. You said something about your black jeans, the ones with holes in the knees. Why’d you decide against them? They make your butt look good,” Hoseok said innocently, moving his hands so he was massaging Yoongi’s chunky love handles.

 _Those_ pants. They were one of both Yoongi and Hoseok’s favorites because of how they fit Yoongi. They were tight enough that they emphasized his curves well, but they had enough give that they were actually decently comfortable to wear. Er, at least they _had_ been.

They had been planning this evening for over a month, and that was around the same time that Yoongi had offhandedly mentioned that he’d maybe wear those jeans. They were his favorites, anyway.

It had been around the same time, shortly after he mentioned wearing them for this evening, since Yoongi had tried to wear those pants. They had been going to see a movie, and Yoongi went to put them on, only to have them catch around his hips. He had given them a few more irritated tugs, and forced them over his round, pert ass successfully. He had tried to suck in to button them, and was able to do them up after quite a bit of struggle, and they were nowhere near as comfortable as he remembered.

Yoongi flushed as he recounted the memory. At the time he had just shrugged, assumed they were washed in water too hot, and moved on to something more comfortable. The pants had been gathering dust in the bottom of his drawer since, unconsciously avoided.

Yoongi hadn’t answered, so Hoseok delivered a sharp slap to the side of Yoongi’s belly. It was really quite gentle, as always, but Yoongi wasn’t expecting it and he yelped in surprise, and watched the way his flabby gut rippled from the harsh movement.

Hoseok leaned close, one hand gently rubbing the spot he struck in a silent apology, as if Yoongi minded it at _all_. His other had traced a fresh stretch mark where his belly pooled onto his lap. He nipped Yoongi’s ear, and Yoongi groaned and leaned his head to the side to give Hoseok better access.

“Why don’t we have a little wager?” Hoseok said, his voice gravelly and deep, like it always was when he was practically _gone_ , “If you can fit into those pants, and wear them all evening without busting the button, I’ll agree that you didn’t gain any weight. But, if you can’t button them, or if the button bursts at any time, we’re getting your fat ass on a scale tonight.”

 _Yesyesyesyes_ , Yoongi’s mind said, but he protested feebly, his voice coming out high and breathy, “We don’t have time for this…”

Hoseok looked up to glare at the clock as if it personally offended him. They still had ten minutes till 6.

“I don’t care,” he said, trying to maintain his composure, but a bit of desperation creeped into his voice.

“Then let’s go,” Yoongi said, sliding off his seat to stand. Hoseok crowded him for a moment, standing so close that Yoongi’s flabby belly couldn’t help but bump into Hoseok’s trim torso. Hoseok swallowed, then stepped away so Yoongi could walk to the bedroom.

He felt Hoseok’s presence behind him the whole way, looming like a shadow. Yoongi couldn’t help but feel massive, noticing his new weight first time. Had his thighs always rubbed together this much? Had his belly always lapped over his waistband this much, even though he was standing? Had his chubby little pecs always bounced with his steps? He felt the way his arms were forced further out from his body because of how wide he was becoming, the consequence of the bulk of his sides and the new weight his arms carried.

They got to their bedroom and Yoongi went to his dresser to get the jeans. He found them immediately, and turned towards Hoseok to take his current pair off. Hoseok was leaned against the doorframe, looking imposing and absolutely hungry.

Yoongi couldn’t help a small huff of relief when he undid the button of his current jeans, and the zipper followed without any action from him. His belly flowed through the new space created, hanging lower than before. He watched Hoseok’s face, who tracked every movement with his sharp eyes.

Yoongi bent down to pull the jeans off his legs and noticed how his belly folded when he did so, and how his thighs jiggled significantly when he kicked his pants off. Fuck, he must’ve put on 20 pounds this summer. At least. He just couldn’t help it, he just loved to eat, and he loved to eat until he was absolutely and unequivocally _stuffed_.

He was in just his boxers and sweater now, but his sweater had ridden up to his belly button from the mild struggle of pulling off his jeans and he didn’t bother to fix it. His boxers did nothing to hide how aroused he was, and he noticed Hoseok staring.

“Go on,” Hoseok said, voice low and quiet, after Yoongi hesitated to pick up the black jeans.

Yoongi gulped and began working the jeans up his legs. The moment he got to his thighs it was a struggle. His upper thighs had began to dimple recently, and the flesh wiggled as Yoongi tugged. He hopped a couple times, getting the jeans to slide up a few more inches at the cost of making everything jiggle like mad, putting on a show for Hoseok’s hungry eyes. He managed to get the jeans over his thighs after a few minutes of wiggling, and could practically laugh. The denim was so tight, he hoped it wouldn’t burst when he sat.

His ass was next, as the jeans were up his thighs but still lodged beneath his plump rear. He hadn’t particularly felt like it had gotten any fatter, but he was forced to admit that that obviously wasn’t true, as he felt his forearms burn with how hard he had to tug to get them over his ass. One final ambitious tug, accompanied by a hop, got them over Yoongi’s ass, but not without a price. Yoongi had been tugging the jeans by the belt loops, and on his final tug, they went over his behind, but not without ripping the bottom of a belt loop clean off. It made a quiet little ripping sound, and hung limply from where it was still attached at the top.

Yoongi flushed and looked up at Hoseok. He looked about to say something, and Yoongi quickly spurted, “That doesn’t count! As them not fitting, I mean.”

Hoseok’s face split into a devilish grin. He unabashedly palmed himself, still standing in the doorway, and said, “Of course not. Please, continue.”

Yoongi would’ve liked to, but now came the hardest part. His belly had always taken the brunt of his weight gain, and it was currently flopped between the V of the two sides of the open pants, looking wide, pale and heavy.

Really, the appearance of new stretch marks should’ve told Yoongi that he was still putting on weight. He ran a hand across the surface of his belly, tracing the new marks that had appeared on either side of his belly button within the past month or two.

“They should be here any second,” Hoseok said, glancing at the clock. 5:56. Shit.

Yoongi got a hold of either side, sucked in, and pulled the two sides towards each other. He heard Hoseok inhale sharply. He felt the way his belly bunched up between his arms as he struggled to do up the button, he felt the way his abdominal muscles, buried underneath layers of lard, quivered pitifully in the attempt to hold his belly back.

He gave up quickly, and his belly billowed outwards again. There was just no way. Even attempting to button them below his belly, with his gut sucked it, the button and hole were still at least two inches apart.

Yoongi was about to verbally complain, or maybe ask for help, when there was a few sharp knocks on the door. Hoseok and Yoongi both froze.

“Try laying down. I’ll say you’re still getting ready,” Hoseok said after a beat, unable to take his eyes off Yoongi’s belly as he walked out the door and shut it behind him, leaving Yoongi alone in the room.

Yoongi didn’t move for a moment, listening as Hoseok cleared his throat a few times to get rid of the gravely quality, probably taking a moment to hide his boner, too, and opened the door to greet their friends. He heard their happy chatter and pleasant greetings, and decided he had to get back to work.

He flopped backwards onto the bed and tried again. He got much closer, but he still wasn’t quite able to make it work. He would’ve tried for a little longer, but his arms hurt from tugging at the pants and his middle was beginning to get sore from sucking in so hard. It felt like more physical exertion than he had encountered in months. He was too lazy for this.

Yoongi had given up. He’d just have to put the jeans he had been wearing back on, and Hoseok would know full well when he saw Yoongi that he lost the bet, and simply couldn’t get them on.

But then his eyes landed on the top of their dresser, where a rubber band ball sat for whenever the odd occasion arose and either of them needed one. Yoongi hurried off the bed, as quickly he could in the ill fitting jeans, and plucked two off the ball, figuring one might be too flimsy and just snap right away.

He threaded the bands around the button, through the hole and back around the button. Even that was tight as hell, but it gave him a few extra inches. He gave the zipper a few tugs, and couldn’t get it all the way up, but he managed about three quarters of the way, and it held. He looked down to see how well the configuration would hold, but he felt heat prickle at his neck when he realized there was no way in hell he’d be able to see past his belly.

He moved to the mirror and flushed. How could he really have missed gaining more weight? He looked fucking huge. Felt huge. His underbelly tumbled over the edge of his jeans, his entire middle forced up and over the waistband. He really realized for the first time what the term ‘spare tire’ really meant. The swell of his love handles flowed into the plump roll of his belly, forming a pliant ring of fat that wrapped around his waistline. Like a fucking _tire_. He flushed even harder when he realized he’d have to lift his belly a bit to see his rubber band configuration. His belly folded over the waistband too much to see the button otherwise.

Lifting his underbelly with a flush, he examined the rubber bands. They were...strained, for sure. Yoongi doubted they’d last through dinner. 

Yoongi pulled his sweater down and took in his appearance. The sweater helped marginally, as it covered his entire torso, and it wasn’t like it was overly tight or anything. But it wasn’t exactly loose either. It didn’t hide the bulge of his hips and love handles, or the way his belly crested out, looking particularly round from how it was propped up by his jeans. He looked fat, undoubtedly, but he actually felt like he looked pretty good. The jeans looked tight, but somehow they didn’t look quite as tight as they felt. They looked fashionable, even if Yoongi felt like a sausage stuffed in casing.

Even so, they weren’t practical. Yoongi knew his solution wouldn’t count as them ‘fitting’ and he wasn’t going to try and argue that they did. Even if the rubber bands somehow held all evening, Hoseok would discover them in the end. Worse case scenario, they snap in the middle of dinner. How would he explain that? It would be humiliating. The smart thing to do would be to acknowledge his loss now, and put his other jeans back on.

But he couldn’t. Something about the possibility of busting the rubber bands with all these people around just made it...somehow more exciting. Yoongi braced himself, and walked out of the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook were in the living room, sitting on the couch with drinks their drinks on the coffee table. Yoongi could hear Hoseok, Namjoon and Seokjin in the kitchen. Jimin was showing Taehyung and Jungkook something on his phone, but once Yoongi opened the door, they all looked up at him.

Surprised expressions crossed all of their faces, with Jungkook’s jaw even dropping a little. Taehyung recovered the quickest, and waved him over with an enthusiastic grin.

“Hyung! Geez, it’s about time! Hurry up, Jimin is showing us his new solo!” Taehyung said, patting the spot on the couch next to him.

“I don’t like to be rushed,” Yoongi said calmly but with a bit of bite, which made everyone grin from the familiarity of the exchange.

Yoongi sat carefully into the spot next to Taehyung. It was kind of a tight fit, the couch wasn’t really designed to seat more than three people spaciously. There was a matching loveseat on one side of the couch that he could’ve sat in instead, and even an armchair on the other side, but Taehyung had already invited Yoongi to sit next to him. Yoongi said a quick mental prayer for his jeans to hold up. Their thighs touched and Taehyung didn’t say a word, but definitely glanced at the way Yoongi’s belly rounded into his lap.

“C’mon then, let’s see. You finally got your own solo, Jimin?” Yoongi said, gesturing to the phone.

“Oh! Right, yeah!” Jimin said, smiling happily, “I’ve been asking for it for so many seasons, and the troupe heads finally approved my choreography and are letting me have my own piece. It’s not completely done, and I still have a few more weeks to work on it,” Jimin said, handing his phone to Yoongi.

“That’s awesome Jiminie, congrats,” Yoongi said, while watching the video of a sweaty Jimin spin and jump around in ways that made Yoongi tired just to watch.

While he was watching the video, he couldn’t help but fixate on everyone’s silence towards his weight. Last time he saw them, they all said something, except for maybe Namjoon.

Maybe he had passed the line from, ‘haha, dude, you got kinda chubby!’ to, ‘holy hell, you’ve gotten fat’.

Conversation continued, everyone catching up on each other’s lives. Seokjin could be heard loudly complaining that no one was helping him, and that _it sure would be nice if he had some dongsaengs to help with all this cooking_. Yoongi heard Hoseok laugh and say, “What cooking? It’s all already done, and I’m the one getting everything ready to serve. You’re just finishing icing the cake for me, which I said you didn’t have to do.”

Jungkook had finished telling them about his upcoming new album and Jimin turned to ask Yoongi, “What about you, Yoongi-hyung? What have you been up to?”

“Besides eating,” Jungkook said, a teasing grin on his face.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at him, but inside felt relieved that someone finally brought it up. He didn’t want it to be an ‘elephant in the room’ sort of situation.

“You’re talking a lot of shit for someone sitting all the way over there.”

Jungkook grinned cheekily from his spot at the opposite end of the couch, happy as ever that his hyung took the bait, “That’s exactly right, this is a safe spot because I know you’re too lazy to get up.”

“You better fuckin’ watch it, Jeon Jungkook. You’re lucky we’re celebrating your birthday today,” Yoongi replied coldly, even though he wasn’t really that annoyed.

“Ah, how does he manage to still be so scary with those chubby cheeks?” Jimin lamented jokingly.

Yoongi snorted and they all laughed. He started telling them about one of his newer tracks that was for a major k-pop group, when there was a loud clatter and bang from the kitchen, followed by loud complaining from Seokjin and Hoseok.

“Ya, seriously, Joonie?”

“How did you even- that’s _metal_ Namjoon, what the hell-?”

“I don’t know! It just- it just _broke_ -”

“Why did you think you’d be any help in here, anyways? You’re an accident waiting to happen, go on, get out of here.”

Namjoon entered the living room with a faux-sulk, pouting exaggeratedly and laughing along with everyone else.

“So what did you break? Was it ours?” Yoongi asked Namjoon with an arched eyebrow, and he winced.

“Uh, yeah, probably. It was a metal serving dish, and the handle, it just came right off! It must’ve had a screw loose, I didn’t do anything!” he insisted.

“Mhm, more like _you_ have a screw loose,” Yoongi quipped with a grin.

After a few more minutes of chatter and laughs, Seokjin waltzed into the living room and announced, “Alright, dinner’s ready! Everyone to the table!”

His attention turned to Yoongi as everyone began getting up, and a broad grin stretched across his face, “Yoongi, it’s good to see you! You look like you’ve been eating well.”

“Ha ha,” Yoongi said with an eye roll, working his way to the edge of the couch and heaving himself up, trying to make it look as effortless as possible, but knowing he wasn’t really succeeding. Knowing that instead he looked more like a pregnant woman, pushing off the couch, belly leading the way.

Yoongi saw Hoseok for the first time since his emergence from the bedroom, as he was bringing plates to the dining room table. Honestly, Yoongi was feeling a little neglected since Hoseok didn’t come see him right away to see if he had gotten the jeans on or not.

Hoseok placed the plates on the table, then looked up at Yoongi. Yoongi saw surprise flash on his face as he saw Yoongi in the pants, and Yoongi felt a smug satisfaction that was mostly artificial, since he didn’t _really_ get the pants to fit. But it felt good all the same to watch Hoseok gape for a second before he regained his composure. He smiled disarmingly and approached Yoongi, pulling him in for a side hug with one hand on his lower back. Yoongi felt his chunky hips and love handles bump into Hoseok’s lean side.

“You look nice,” he said, more quietly than his usual speaking voice, which was the only indication of his true feelings. As their friends got situated at the table, Yoongi and Hoseok stood for a moment, and Hoseok slid his hands from Yoongi’s lower back, to his waistband at his sides. He was obviously trying to be subtle as he slipped his hand barely underneath Yoongi’s shirt so he could paw at the waistband of his pants. Yoongi felt his warm knuckles sink into the plush fat at his sides as he tried to get his fingers into the waistband, which was all but impossible. Hoseok gave up after a minute and removed his hand, giving Yoongi a look that was mischievous, but impressed. Yoongi was content to act smug and pretend like he got the pants on legitimately, because he could only image Hoseok’s reaction when he learns the truth. The thought made him shiver.

Yoongi and Hoseok sat to join the rest, and affable conversation ruled the table as everyone began to load up their plates. Everybody had brought something to the table, and it looked like a few people brought multiple dishes, because there was more than enough food for the seven people at the table, even with one of them being Yoongi. There was steaming samgyeopsal, kimchi, several types of jeon, japchae, and plenty more dishes to choose from.

Yoongi sat next to Hoseok and Seokjin, and was faced with a new dilemma as plates were being passed around. He was _famished_ , but was unsure whether he should eat as much as he normally would, or if he should try and show a bit more restraint. He and Hoseok had eaten leftover budae jjigae for lunch. Hoseok had a modest bowl for himself and was satisfied, while Yoongi finished the rest, which had equated to two generous bowls, which had been fine at the time, but he was used to snacking throughout the day. And sure, he had some chocolate while he was baking, but that wasn’t nearly enough to really satisfy. 

Yoongi filled his plate generously, but not obscenely. He took a little bit of everything to try. He was reminded of how _ridiculous_ his pants situation was by how tight they were pinching his chubby hips and he could feel the uncomfortable friction of the rubber bands on his sensitive underbelly where his tummy fell over waistband to sit in his lap.

They fell into wonderfully comfortable and humorous conversations. Quips and stories were told and Yoongi felt warm all over from the companionship of his friends.

Yoongi absentmindedly filled his plate a second time, hardly even aware he was doing it, more engrossed in Taehyung’s tales of misadventures with co-stars than what he was eating.

He just knew that he wasn’t uncomfortably full yet, so therefore the meal wasn’t over.

When Yoongi finished his third plate, he hesitated before reaching for more. He still definitely had room for more, though space was diminishing and he was increasingly aware of the possibility of busting his pants. There was still plenty of food left, too, but everyone else seemed to be finishing up.

Yoongi must’ve caught Seokjin’s eye, because he was wearing a wide grin and said, “What’s this, Yoongi? You’ve developed such an appetite! You used to eat like a bird in college, remember? Unless someone brought sweets, of course.”

They laughed, and then Seokjin leaned to grab the plate of samgyeopsal he brought.

“Here, Yoongi, have more of the samgyeopsal I made. I’m _sure_ it was your favorite, obviously,” he said mischievously, putting more of the dish onto Yoongi’s plate.

Yoongi just answered with a shrug and affirmative noise because it was excellent, and he wasn’t going to say no to having his plate filled.

But somehow that turned into a bit of a game, and then everyone else was piling Yoongi’s plate high with their own dishes.

“Hyung, you don’t have to pretend to like Jin-hyung’s best just because he’s pompous about his own cooking. I know you liked my bulgogi best. Here, let me get you some more,” Jimin said, giggling as he put more on the plate Yoongi had just cleared again.

“I’m not trying to brag, but I got my mom’s recipe for japchae, so I’d argue that it’s the best dish here. Why don’t you try some more, hyung?” Taehyung said smiling, unable to keep some chuckles from escaping his mouth.

Namjoon looked like he wanted to tell Yoongi not to hurt himself, but he also wanted to be part of the game. He smiled guiltily at Yoongi before sliding some of his galbi onto Yoongi’s plate and saying, “You don’t have to admit it, because it would hurt everyone else’s feelings, but I know you like my galbi the best.”

“It’s no secret that really _I_ am the best cook here, sorry hyungs. So here, have some more jeon, Yoongi-hyung,” Jungkook said, piling Yoongi’s plate while dealing with the jokingly outraged cries from the others.

Soon Yoongi had lost count how many platefuls he had really eaten. He happily ate whatever the others put on his plate, quietly glad that they obviously didn’t mind or judge Yoongi’s increasing stature. Hoseok was uncharacteristically silent, and Yoongi glanced up at him to see his eyes dilated and fixed on Yoongi’s actions.

He was, however, getting extremely full. He would’ve killed to take the rubber bands off his pants, and he found himself amazed they were still holding, and honestly wishing they’d just snap already so he’d have some relief. His belly was growing taut, round and hard. If they were in private, Hoseok certainly would’ve started rubbing Yoongi’s belly by now. 

He was very full now, uncomfortably so. He felt his breathing get labored and tried not to make it too obvious. He shifted in his seat, trying to make more room in his belly. 

When he had finally cleared the last that was on his plate, and put his chopsticks down with a huff. He felt fingers on his belly and looked up with a start.

Seokjin grinned cheekily and rubbed a few more circles into Yoongi’s belly, “Isn’t this good luck?” he cackled.

Yoongi swatted his hands away with a glare, but it was half hearted as a grin was already forming on his face as well, and everyone else laughed too.

Everyone made their way up to get more drinks and move to the living room. Yoongi rose as gingerly as possible, ignoring the protests of his belly that tried to insist he stay in the dining room chair until he got a thorough belly rub.

Yoongi and Hoseok didn’t ask for anyone to bring liquor, because they already had a few bottles of soju, but even so Jimin brought baekseju, Jungkook brought makgeolli, and Namjoon brought cheongju. So soon enough, they were all a little buzzed and having a great time.

Hoseok and Yoongi took the loveseat, and Hoseok seemed absolutely unable to keep his hands off Yoongi. It was subtle, as he was clearly trying to not be too obvious around their friends, but he always had a hand on Yoongi’s thigh, or around his shoulders, or gently touching his arm, seeking out his softness in any way he could find it.

Hoseok brought out the cake after a while, and they all sung happy birthday to Namjoon and Jungkook. Hoseok cut the cake and handed out slices, and Yoongi raised an eyebrow at the piece he was handed, that was significantly bigger than everyone else’s. Hoseok tried for an innocent smile, but it couldn’t quite reach his eyes. No one seemed to notice how much bigger Yoongi’s slice was than everyone else’s, except for Namjoon, who gave him a disturbingly knowing look and a small smile.

Yoongi was still positively stuffed, but he had drank enough soju that he figured he could probably manage. 

The evening was coming to a close as it was getting late, and everyone was beginning to grow a bit tired. Yoongi still had about a quarter of his cake left that he was slowly working on. He shifted to get more comfortable, trying to find _any_ remaining room in his belly, when there was a dull snapping sound, followed by instant relief.

 _Oh god_ , Yoongi thought, frozen. The snapping of the rubber bands was timed conveniently with a roar of laughter from his friends, so he was fairly sure no one noticed, except for Hoseok, who was sitting just a few inches away with a hand on Yoongi’s thigh. He certainly noticed the way Yoongi’s belly instantly pooled a few inches further into his lap. Yoongi glanced over at Hoseok, who had also frozen, a blush forming high on his cheeks.

Yoongi figured he had already lost the bet, he had already snapped his rubber bands, he had might as well finish his cake. He took his next bite while staring at Hoseok, who cleared his throat and scurried to the kitchen, mumbling something about getting another drink.

Yoongi finished his cake, and it wasn’t long after that that their friends began to head out. Yoongi wasn’t exactly sure how his pants would hold up once he stood, so he pulled his sweater down as far as it would go so he didn’t accidentally reveal a bit of belly, hoped for the best, and stood. He was surprised that the bands didn’t fall out immediately, so he figured maybe that was lucky. His belly was visibly sagging more than before, free from its constraints, but the pants themselves thankfully stayed put. He could definitely tell that his belly was trying to peek out underneath his sweater, so he was diligent about keeping it pulled down as his friends left.

As they were gathering their things and helping clean, they made some more plans to see one another before everyone scattered again. It would be a little bittersweet, but everyone was so obviously happy that Yoongi couldn’t help but feel mostly happy about it as well. And Jungkook was likely to spend most of his time in Seoul now, so that would be nice. Taehyung was auditioning for a movie that was going to be filmed in Seoul, so maybe he’d be around, too. Either way, Yoongi knew they’d always be close friends, no matter where they physically all were.

Hoseok closed the door behind their friends, and slowly turned to look at Yoongi, his eyes dark. Yoongi stood innocently behind him, rubbing the top of his belly and trying not to wince from how full he was.

“Well that was fun,” he said offhandedly, followed by a delicate burp.

Hoseok was on him in an instant, “You tease. I cannot believe you got these things on at all. C’mon let me see,” Hoseok said, tugging at the hem on Yoongi’s sweater. Yoongi lifted his arms obediently, and Hoseok pulled it over his head.

His entire belly felt hypersensitive because it was so full, and he shivered when Hoseok began rubbing soothing circles into it. It felt great, but even with the rubber bands blown, his pants were still ridiculously tight, digging into his tender flesh.

“Please, Hoseok, my pants…”

Hoseok hummed sympathetically, “They stuffed you good, didn’t they? We should have them over more often if they’re willing to do stuff like _that_ -” Hoseok froze, and pulled out the two broken rubber bands from underneath Yoongi’s thick underbelly. Yoongi understood now why they didn’t fall out when he stood; they were literally held in place, even broken, by his chubby overhang.

“You never got them buttoned in the first place. I _knew_ it, there was no way.”

Yoongi only whimpered.

“So you never got them buttoned, but you _still_ wore them tonight? You know that you still lost the bet, right? Even before you broke these?” Hoseok said, waving the broken bands.

“Yeah, I know,” he said breathily.

“You little _tease_ ,” Hoseok repeated, stroking a reverent hand over his belly.

Yoongi whined again, trying to encourage Hoseok to take his pants off. They were so tight Yoongi could practically scream.

“Alright, alright. You ate well tonight, Yoon. I would’ve loved to give you more of that cake, but you look ready to pop as it is. I can’t believe they fed you like that at dinner. That’s _my_ job,” Hoseok joked as he tried to peel Yoongi’s jeans off his fat hips.

Yoongi let out a quiet pained gasp as Hoseok tugged a little too hard, jostling his belly uncomfortably.

Hoseok winced, “Sorry, babe. But these are fucking _tight_. I don’t think you’ve ever stuffed yourself into something so tight. Here, go lay down. Maybe I can take them off better that way.”

Yoongi walked to their bedroom and laid on his back with an irritated huff, “Just rip the damn things if you have to. It’s not like I’m ever going to fit into these again.”

Hoseok’s eyes darkened and he said, “Good.”

It was easier to take them off laying down, and once Hoseok had gotten them down past his ass and upper thighs, it was smooth sailing.

He sighed with heavy relief and palmed at his stuffed belly as Hoseok tossed his jeans aside. He was back in an instant, sitting himself up against their headboard and pulling Yoongi gently so he could sit between Hoseok’s legs, his back against his chest.

Hoseok began using both hands to massage Yoongi’s belly, and Yoongi leaned his head back and couldn’t help the happy little mewl that escaped his throat. Hoseok chuckled and pressed kisses into Yoongi’s chubby chin, jaw and neck.

“Look at you, baby. So big and round. You’re getting huge. You can’t stop putting on weight, can you? You tried to stop. Allegedly,” Hoseok said, nipping at his double chin. Yoongi gasped, feeling the familiar and wonderful rush of embarrassment.

“Why don’t you tell me how you managed to stay so chubby, hm? How you managed to get even fatter these past few months?”

“What do you mean?” Yoongi asked, face reddening.

“I mean that there’s no way you’ve put on this much weight these past few months eating what I’ve seen you eating. Don’t get me wrong, you’re no lightweight at home, and you eat enough here to have put on a few pounds. But not this much. Doing some serious snacking at work, maybe?”

Yoongi hesitated, mouth going dry.

“Or maybe you’ve been snacking on your way to and from work, too?”

Okay, too specific. Yoongi turned to look at Hoseok questioningly.

Hoseok raised a sly eyebrow at him, “Namjoon told me. I think he thought I put you on a diet or something, since you suddenly started eating so much at work. Or at least, more than usual from what I hear.”

“Oh god. I’ve been betrayed,” Yoongi said, and he couldn’t help but giggle.

“It was very sweet, actually. You should’ve heard him all defensive of you, like he really thought that I would ever put you on a diet. Or that you would _ever _listen to me if I did.”__

__Yoongi snorted a laugh, but that was nice to hear. “What did he say?” Yoongi asked._ _

__Hoseok waved his hand, “Just sort of ‘if your concerned, ask him to see a doctor,’ and ‘I know he’s gotten a little heavy, but he can make his own food choices’, that kind of stuff.”_ _

Yoongi laughed again, “A _little_ heavy? That is sweet. Typical Namjoon,” Yoongi paused before adding, “I think he knows.”

“ _Knows_ knows?”

__“Yeah.”_ _

“Hm, that wouldn’t surprise me. I might’ve been a little too enthusiastic with explaining how much I do _not_ have a problem with your body,” Hoseok said with a bashful smile.

__Yoongi scoffed at him and said, “Typical. So when did he tell you all that?”_ _

__“Hm, maybe sometime in late June?”_ _

__Yoongi gaped, “Wait, so you knew all this time that I was eating like that?”_ _

“Well, I thought you would stop _eventually_ , you little piggy. I figured it had to be an adjustment, eating all you were and then cutting back,” Hoseok paused the belly rub to give one of Yoongi’s chubby pecs a rough squeeze. Yoongi arched his back and gasped.

__“And I’d like to remind you that I won tonight, so we still need to get you on the scale,” Hoseok added in a whisper to Yoongi’s ear, followed by a nibble to his earlobe._ _

__“Ugh, but this is so nice,” Yoongi said languidly, stretching his legs and leaning into Hoseok’s touch. His stomach was already feeling much better thanks to Hoseok’s deft fingers._ _

__“Hmm,” Hoseok hummed in agreement, and one of his hands drifted from his belly to the bulge of his crotch, where Yoongi was still half hard. Yoongi’s hips bucked weakly in response._ _

__“Something tells me your belly isn’t the only thing that needs attention, though~” Hoseok sing-songed as he slipped a hand into Yoongi’s boxers to give him a few teasing strokes._ _

__“Ah, fine, okay, okay, let’s go,” Yoongi said sitting up and making his way to the edge of the bed._ _

__Somehow Hoseok still made his way to his feet before him, even though he had been sitting behind Yoongi, and watched him slowly rise to his feet._ _

__It wasn’t until they made it to the bathroom that Yoongi got another good look at himself. There were still irritated pink marks below his belly and along his hips from how damn tight those jeans were. The top of his belly was still firm, but he had gotten fat enough that even with all he had consumed, his lower belly was still jiggly and soft. He had stretch marks of varying age and color along the fat lower curve of his belly, alongside and below his belly button, and several decorating the rolls on his sides, too. He couldn’t see his thighs past his boxers, but he knew that they had a few pink marks on the inside, where he was particularly flabby. Everything about him was round, soft and plush._ _

__Yoongi had barely even registered that he was now practically naked, only in his boxers, while Hoseok was still completely clothed. Hoseok had followed Yoongi’s gaze and was admiring their reflection. His hands came to rest on Yoongi’s love handles from behind, tracing the stretch marks gently._ _

__“You look so good baby,” he whispered lovingly, pressing kisses to the back of his neck._ _

__“Do you want me to get on the scale or not?” Yoongi said, rolling his eyes, but turning his head so Hoseok could kiss his cheeks instead._ _

__Hoseok looked Yoongi in the eyes, and Yoongi could see the pure anticipation in his eyes. Yoongi himself felt his butterflies in his stomach just looking at the scale. It had been since June that he had weighed himself, but before then it had been a pretty regular part of the kink for them._ _

__Yoongi was surprised at how excited he was to bring it back._ _

__Hoseok released him, and Yoongi touched the scale with a chubby toe to turn it on. It flashed red zeros for a few seconds and then went blank. Yoongi stepped on._ _

__The red zeros came back as the scale calculated. Yoongi realized his belly was going to start seriously restricting how well he was able to read the scale. He already couldn’t see his feet. He had to lean forward to read the display on the scale. After a few moments, the scale revealed the verdict: 233._ _

__Yoongi exhaled shakily, and felt tingly all over. That’s over thirty pounds from summer, in about three and a half months, while technically trying to _maintain_ his weight, he had put on another thirty pounds. He really fucking was insatiable, wasn’t he? He just couldn’t stop, he loved to feel full, he loved the heavy and sated feeling it gave him. He loved being fat and feeling heavy and watching himself grow and having Hoseok encourage him. He also realized that he was getting close to having gained 100 pounds. Once he hit 240. That was only seven pounds away. Hell, he could do that before Halloween at the rate he was putting on weight. He wasn’t just half hard anymore, he was quickly becoming fully hard._ _

__“Wow,” Hoseok said from behind him, peeking over his shoulders to see the number, “thirty one pounds. That’s...incredible, Yoon. You’re getting so chunky, babe, so fucking thick,” he said, voice deep as he started groping Yoongi’s lower belly, grabbing handfuls of the plush fat, watching how Yoongi’s belly overflowed his hands, soft and fat and jiggling._ _

__“Yeah,” Yoongi croaked, mouth dry._ _

__Hoseok paused, and looked up at Yoongi, misreading his reaction, “Are you...are you okay? Ah, fuck, I-I didn’t even ask if this was okay, you didn’t- I know you weren’t trying to gain weight, but you seemed into it today, so I-”_ _

“No, no, I’m unbelievably turned on right now,” Yoongi hastily assured him, “I would’ve used the safeword if I didn’t want this. I mean, I know I said I didn’t want to put on more weight, but, uh, I think I lied, because I’m turned on as fuck, and I look fucking great,” Yoongi startled a little at his own words. He had never really tied a lot of value into his looks before, and he always thought he looked fine. But not _great_. But as he took a second to mull it over, he realized he really was far happier with his appearance than he had ever been before.

__Hoseok beamed toothily and said, “Oh, baby, I couldn't agree more.” He tugged Yoongi’s arms and led him back to the bedroom, where he backed Yoongi up to the bed until he was forced to sit, his stuffed belly propped in his lap. Hoseok pushed on his shoulders, encouraging him to lay down, so he did, and Hoseok began his gentle exploration of Yoongi’s body._ _

He started by nipping and kissing Yoongi’s cheeks, and the soft flesh around his jaw. A proper double chin, truly. The only time it wasn’t visible was when Yoongi was looking up. He moved down, and took one of Yoongi’s chubby pecs into his mouth, tweaking the nipple with his tongue, making Yoongi gasp and shiver. Hoseok’s hands stroked Yoongi’s chubby arms. Yoongi hadn’t realized just how chubby his chest was getting until he saw that less of it fit in Hoseok’s mouth than before. Hoseok made his way to Yoongi’s belly, and began tracing stretch marks with his tongue, while his hands grabbed needily at his wobbly lower belly and his swollen sides. Seeing how much Hoseok was able to grab, more than ever before, made Yoongi feel so fucking fat and overfed. He barely even heard the whiny moans that were escaping his own lips. Hoseok jiggled his handful of Yoongi’s lower belly, watching entransed as his entire middle wobbled in response. Hoseok got his fingers into Yoongi’s waistband and slid the boxers off his hips. Yoongi’s dick sprang free, making contact with the heavy swell of his lower belly. Hoseok leaned in to lick a bit of precum from Yoongi’s belly, otherwise ignoring his dick entirely. Yoongi groaned impatiently as Hoseok dove in to mark up his thighs. Yoongi couldn’t see as well what he was doing, couldn’t that much past the fucking fat rise of his gut, but he could feel Hoseok sucking, licking, and biting marks into his fat, wobbly inner thighs.

When Hoseok was done, he sat up, flushed and breathing heavy, “You’re...god, Yoongi. You’re so perfect. I love you.” 

Yoongi flushed, though he doubted Hoseok could even tell because his face was already so red, “I love you, too. Now _please_ -”

Hoseok smiled and laughed darkly, finally wrapping a hand around Yoongi’s dick and massaging the head with his thumb, “Oh, don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so pleased to have posted this before 2019. I've had even less time than usual to write, but I really really wanted to get at least one more fic done in 2018. So uh it's literally only a few hours before 2019, but it still counts okay.
> 
> I am not Korean nor do I live in Korea. However, this fic does technically take place in Korea. Any misconception or misrepresentation of Korea/Korean lifestyle that you may have found is not intentional, so please forgive me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Follow me on [ tumblr ](https://akranes-jlc.tumblr.com)!


End file.
